


Pain Relief 101

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Minor Injuries, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Jason shows up in Bruce's bedroom injured so of course Bruce patches him back up. As always.





	Pain Relief 101

**Author's Note:**

> a request for 'brujay fluffy smut'. in this verse we pretend bruce didn't beat the shit out of his son because seriously what the absolute fuck dc 
> 
> as always, my tumblr is jtredactedsionis!

Just because he's injured doesn't mean he's helpless. Jason has made it all the way to the manor leaking blood and needless to say, he can still sneak his way past the defenses with no one being the wiser, either. It's been a long night and with no where else safe for him to go right now, he's come limping back home with his tail between his legs.

Well, not really, but coming home like this always feels like it.

Jason manages up the side of the manor with minimum effort, ignoring the pain in his side, and slips into the master bedroom window. It's dark and empty, as expected, so he helps himself to collapsing on the bed. He's exhausted and everything hurts and a nap right about now sounds wonderful. So he does.

It's the freezing cold that finally wakes Jason up. He jerks, splashing ice water every which way, and scrambles for a hold on the side of the tub. It takes him a second of heavy breathing to realise where he is and remember how he got here. When he does, he relaxes back again and tries to catch his breath. He looks himself over.

His injuries are all stitched up and it looks like the broken bone he had has been set. Clearly he hasn't been in the ice bath long but it's doing wonders for all his bruising and swelling. Jason cradles his arm to his chest to try to soothe that pain, too. His elbow and shoulder have been relocated but they still throb painfully. Even fixed up, everything hurts.

“You're finally awake,” Bruce comments. Jason glances at him mildly as he enters the bathroom with a robe in his hand.

“Yeah, after ya tried ta drown me,” he scoffs. Bruce doesn't say anything. He approaches the side of the tub and holds the robe open. Jason gives him an annoyed look but slowly, he starts getting out of the tub. Moving takes some effort and Jason tries not to flinch but he's still too sore. Bruce helps him partially into the robe. He leaves his injured arm out and guides him to the sink. Jason begrudgingly stays still while Bruce puts his arm in a sling before pulling the robe up onto his shoulder.

At least the manor is warm.

“You didn't have to help me,” Jason says as Bruce walks for the door.

“You were unconscious in my bed,” Bruce replies. Jason limps after him.

“Can't a guy take a nap in peace?” he scoffs.

“You were hemorrhaging blood,” Bruce says. Jason mocks him silently. “You were doing it peacefully, I'll admit.” He sits on the couch in his bedroom and irritably, Jason comes to sit beside him. He regrets the force with which he ‘flops’ down but refuses to show it. Bruce picks up his case file to resume reading. Jason eyes him in annoyance.

For a while, it's just quiet.

Jason looks somewhere else, trying to settle into the pain that still lingers. The numbing sensation from the quick ice bath helped but now that he's warming up again, he can feel more clearly how bad a condition he actually was in. He feels the stitches on his stomach tenderly and has to wonder exactly how he managed to get this far with such grotesque injuries. Bruce glances at him.

“Does it still hurt?” he asks.

“Of course it still hurts,” Jason snaps back quietly. “Someone tried to fuckin’ gut me.” Bruce makes a perturbed face. He won't ask what Jason was doing, he either already knows or is capable of finding a _true_ answer on his own, but that doesn't mean he likes it.

“Your resilience to morphine is higher than anticipated,” he says and he sets his file aside again. Jason definitely doesn't feel like he's had any morphine. He watches as Bruce returns to the medical cart he's obviously been using to get another dose. While his back is turned, Jason leans over to look at the case he's working on. Leaning too far sends a jolt of pain through his stomach and he winces hard.

Bruce turns the file over.

“What, top secret league shit again?” Jason asks scathingly. Bruce doesn't answer and Jason just scoffs again as his arm is taken. The extra injection of morphine helps a little and Bruce follows it up with a second syringe of something definitely not morphine. Jason doesn't bother asking what it is, he just hopes it helps. Bruce disposes of both needles before returning to the couch.

Jason leans against him and, after a moment of hesitation, Bruce tentative brings an arm around him loosely. The closeness is nice, especially when Jason feels like garbage. He adjusts to more fully rest his head on Bruce's chest and Bruce strokes a small circle on his shoulder with his thumb. With the painkillers finally taking effect, some of his tension melts away. He glances up at Bruce who, unsurprisingly, has returned to reading his case file again.

This sort of _softness_ isn't exactly typical for them. Usually because of Jason, admittedly. He never knows what to do with this kind of attention and definitely doesn't want to give Bruce the idea that he _wants_ it. He's not a weak, needy little kid anymore; he doesn't need to be treated delicately. Jason looks at the hand on his shoulder before casting his eyes down. Right now, though, it's a nice change.

But also an opportunity he's not going to pass up.

Jason puts his uninjured hand on Bruce's lap. Bruce doesn't outwardly respond right away but Jason can tell immediately he's no longer reading. He almost seems to wait, like he's not sure what Jason is going to do next- because it's not totally obvious. Jason feels out the silhouette of his cock under his pants, still soft but he's looking to change that. Bruce closes his eyes as he strokes it slow against his leg. Even soft he's a lot of man.

“Jason,” Bruce says, voice unaffected by anything Jason's doing. “You're hurt.”

“Since when?” Jason replies. Bruce gives him an unamused look.

“You're in pain,” he says. A little, sure, but not near enough to stop him.

“Orgasms are the best pain relief,” Jason assures. Bruce doesn't push him away, doesn't even reach to stop him, so Jason doesn't. He strokes Bruce to an even pace, feeling him stiffen gradually under the touch. Knowing he can get Bruce hard so easily is always a bit of a boost to his ego.

Jason unsnaps the button on his slacks with one hand before slipping into his boxers. The sheer heat of his growing arousal only aims to spur Jason on. He pulls it out and Bruce exhales in a way Jason knows is him giving in. Jason turns himself enough to once more rest his head on Bruce's chest and watches as he grows more erect with each stroke. If not for the fact that he's badly injured, Jason would be using his mouth; feeling Bruce grow hard and heavy on his tongue. Maybe next time.

Bruce's hand on his shoulder tightens briefly before stilling again. When he was a kid, Bruce had always seemed like an intimidating figure but even now, with Jason being an imposing size and shape himself, Bruce can still be overwhelming. Even just sitting like this, he feels engulfed. Jason wraps his fingers around the base of Bruce’s fully erect cock to appreciate his work.

Now, his turn. Jason pushes the file out of Bruce's hand, not particularly caring if it ends up back on the table or not, and Bruce grunts an annoyed noise at the lack of concern for his things. It doesn't warrant an actual complaint mostly because he knows Jason's not going to listen. Jason brings Bruce's hand to his lips and kisses the side of his fingers softly. He takes two of them in his mouth, bobbing his head shallowly before lavishing them with his tongue.

Everything's always at Jason's pace and this is no exception. He takes Bruce's long fingers down to the knuckle and looks at him through hooded eyes to try to invite him to take some control. It doesn’t work. He has to do everything himself around here. Jason holds Bruce's hand as he bobs his head against his fingers, coating them with spit and feeling the rough pads drag across his tongue. He takes them deeper, feeling them graze the back of his tongue, but it's difficult to get what he wants of his own volition here. Drool runs down Bruce's hand.

Finally, _finally_ , Bruce cracks a little. Jason groans as the pair of fingers are gently thrust further into his mouth and down his throat. He feels Bruce's thumb pressed up against his cheek as his fingers stroke his tongue. Jason pulls off with a wet noise and swipes his thumb over his lip to get rid of the extra spit. He guides Bruce's hand under his robe and presses his wet fingers between his thighs. He's already achingly hard himself and feeling Bruce's fingers stroke his rim makes him shudder.

Jason flutters his eyes closed as the fingers circle his hole, gently press against him but don't breach him. He digs his fingers into Bruce's arm impatiently only to let out an annoyed groan as Bruce strokes his cock. That's not what he wants right now.

“Are you gonna finger me sometime today?” Jason asks mildly. Bruce huffs a small, amused sound. He pushes Jason's hand off of him and Jason shifts to support himself as Bruce gets up. It's not like he goes far but Jason still watches in annoyment as he grabs the lube before returning.

Yeah, fine, whatever.

Bruce sits beside him again and Jason tucks back under his arm with far more pressure; daring him to wander off again. He doesn't, of course, and Jason just watches as Bruce uncaps the lube and coats his fingers with it. This time, he leans into him a little more, his head nearly rested on Jason's, and slowly draws his hand up the inside Jason's thigh and under his robe. Jason spreads his thighs enough to give him room and Bruce rubs his slick fingers against his hole. He grips the couch beneath him as he anticipates feeling them inside him.

Slowly, Bruce pushes a finger in and Jason groans. He loves Bruce's fingers; thick and rough and long. Jason closes his eyes with a quiet curse as Bruce pushes in deep and really makes him feel it. He rocks his finger slowly, curling and twisting it to ease Jason open a little at a time. Something Jason would normally complain about, he doesn't need all this soft hearted treatment, but he can't find it in him today. Letting Bruce tend to him like this is- nice.

Not that Jason would ever admit to that in this lifetime.

Jason goes as far as to lolly his head to the side when Bruce first kisses his temple then moves down to his neck. A shudder goes through him as Bruce mouths at his pulse. He never thought Bruce as one to leave marks behind, especially considering the nature of their relationship, but Jason has been proven wrong on that repeatedly; from hickies to hand shaped bruises to nail marks. Jason will never admit to loving all of those either, loving Bruce staking claim to him.

Bruce adds a second finger and spreads them apart, drawing a low noise from Jason's throat. Jason slacks into Bruce and closes his eyes, allowing himself to bask in the attention and pleasure. The fingers pump into him at a steady pace and every curl grazes that bundle of nerves that makes his thighs twitch weakly. He opens his eyes enough to glance at Bruce's cock, still stood achingly hard and attentive. Jason reaches over to wrap his hand around it and slowly stroke it to the same pace. Bruce sucks a bruise behind his ear.

It's nice enough that Jason lets this go on for a while before deciding he's well stretched enough. Bruce's cock is too enticing of an endeavor. Jason pushes Bruce's hand away and carefully, Bruce pulls his fingers out. When he starts to move, Bruce makes sure he's not blocked and Jason manages to pull himself up to straddle Bruce's thighs. With one of his arms in a sling, it's not as graceful as he wants it to be but it makes Bruce smile at him in fond amusement. Jason huffs an undignified noise.

Using his uninjured arm, Jason opens the front of his robe and shucks it off to the floor. Bruce's eyes trace him and Jason tries not to flinch over it. The stitches on his side are most prominent right now but Bruce reaches to gently caress the back of his fingers down the scar in the middle of Jason's chest. Always that one. Jason grabs his hand a little harder than he means to and Bruce looks up at him, his expression as unreadable as it always is.

Bruce takes his hand in his own and brings it to his mouth to kiss the back of Jason's knuckles. Jason has never had the guts to ask if Bruce was the one that put that scar there. He twists his hand to grip Bruce's chin, also probably rougher than he really intends, and Bruce just looks at him; just waits. Those sharp, alert eyes ever vigilant. He threads his fingers in the nape of Bruce's hair and leans in to kiss him.

Even this, Jason takes and takes and takes and Bruce only answers when beckoned. As thorough as he explores Bruce's mouth with his tongue, it's only Jason out of breath when he pulls away; both their mouths red from the force of it. Jason casts his eyes, draws his hand down to rest it on his broad chest, then looks down further to Bruce's cock, dripping precum. He shifts forward, rubbing their cocks together, and exhales a shaky breath.

Jason reaches for the lube and covers their cocks with it, focusing on Bruce's of course. He takes them both in his hand and slowly strokes. Much like the rest of him, Bruce's sizable cock can be imposing sometimes. Bruce rests his hands on Jason's hips gentle but encompassing. Jason moves his hand to steady Bruce's cock before leaning his face in the crook of his shoulder and lifting his hips. He guides the tip to his slick hole and lowers himself down slowly.

Even stretched, it's big. Jason shudders out a sound into Bruce's shoulder as he bottoms out and Bruce reaches up to card his fingers through Jason's hair. He rests there for a moment, clenching down to feel how deep Bruce is, and groans. Bruce's hand cups the back of Jason's neck before trailing down the notches of his spine slowly. Jason mouths at his collar.

“Jason,” Bruce says and it makes another shudder goes down Jason's back. He kisses Jason's shoulder, moves up to his neck and works a new spot into his skin. More attention, another mark. Jason reaches to stroke his own cock and he flutters his eyes closed as Bruce caresses one of his thighs. “Easy. Don't pop your stitches.”

Jason rolls his eyes. _Don't pop his stitches_. He rocks his hips forward and Bruce's hard cock grinding into his prostate makes his legs weak. Again, he has to pause for a moment.

“Why don't you be helpful then and give me a hand?” Jason scoffs at him. Needless to say, Bruce obliges. Bruce wants to touch, wants to _feel_ , and Jason can't imagine what he'd do if he wasn't always waiting for permission. He wraps his hand around Jason's cock and squeezes, drawing a low groan from Jason. Hand free, Jason braces himself on Bruce's shoulder to and uses that to help lift himself up.

It takes him a few thrusts to get a rhythm going. He keeps stuttering to a stop from the sensation alone. Once he's adjusted to it at least a little, he moves quicker, fucking himself on Bruce's cock at his whim. Jason lifts his head enough to find Bruce's mouth again with his own and Bruce smiles minutely. The hand on his cock moves quicker to match the pace Jason keeps and it makes him groan weakly in return. Bruce's heavy cock makes him feel so full and Jason pants into their kiss.

His injuries prevent him from moving too fast and instead, Jason compensates by grinding down as deep as he can get it. He pushes his hand down Bruce's back to lean into him more, clawing at his back as he fucks himself on his cock. It's close and slow and intimate in a way Jason isn't fully used to, especially with Bruce, and his heart flutters nervously in his chest. Bruce reaches for his face and Jason flinches. He pulls away without touching.

“We should stop,” Bruce says against his mouth. Jason scoffs an annoyed noise as he pulls back a little.

“What? Why? Bored already?” he asks scathingly. Bruce doesn't say anything for a moment, just looks at him, and Jason realises he's vaguely blurry. He reaches to rub his eyes on the back of his hand.

“Are you still in pain?” Bruce asks.

“No,” Jason snaps. He exhales irritably and tries to calm himself. He kisses Bruce again, more needy than he wants but he can't help it. Bruce delicately kisses back.

“I'm not bored of you, Jason,” he says quietly and he reaches up to cradle Jason's face softly. “I love you.” It's a rare statement that usually requires clawing it out of him and he says it so freely here. Jason holds back further tears with only some success.

“Will you shut up and just fuck me already?” Jason huffs back. Bruce exhales a little laugh. He moves his hands down around Jason's thighs and helps lift him up. It's easier to move at the pace Jason wants like this and he tucks his face back into Bruce's neck as works his hips quicker. Bruce kisses his shoulder and Jason clenches down around him.

As usual, Jason comes first. He spills into his own hand, shivering and panting as his orgasm takes him. In a split decision, he bites Bruce's neck with some force, determined to leave a mark of his own behind. He gets a grunt for his effort but not much more. Bruce ruts into him slowly in the aftermath and Jason groans.

“Inside,” Jason murmurs. Bruce's fingers tighten in his skin. He does love marking Jason as much as Jason loves being marked; all the way through and in any way he can. Jason lets slide a whimper when he feels Bruce's cock pulse inside him and then the hot rush of cum. He slacks in Bruce's lap, letting himself relax and calm down for a moment. Bruce kisses the side of his head.

Gingerly, Bruce hoists him up again to slide his softening cock out and Jason shudders. It's suddenly cold in here. Jason lets out a strangled noise when Bruce _lifts_ him up and proceeds to carry him towards the bed. He's too caught off guard to be upset right away. Instead, though, he wraps his arm around Bruce's neck for support and makes an annoyed noise.

“I'm a grown man,” he comments mildly.

“Then you should be able to count the amount of stitches you have,” Bruce replies as he gently lays Jason in his bed. Any blood Jason might have gotten on it early has gone fortunately. He shifts to make himself more comfortable and Bruce tucks himself back into his pants before disappearing back into the bathroom. Jason looks down at his stitches unhappily. He stares as Bruce returns with a wet cloth and, very gently, cleans the cum and lube off him.

Jason's already dozing off when Bruce starts cleaning and wrapping his wounds. He's covered with a blanket afterward and left to sleep.


End file.
